


The Lot, Dally, and Mushroom Stew

by Nonchol



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Brotherly Love, But It's Dally come on, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, I Tried, Light Angst, Like it takes place before the book, Mushroom Stew, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Other, Platonic Relationships, Prequel, Swearing, We're pure kids, Wordcount: 100-1.000, does that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchol/pseuds/Nonchol
Summary: But as Johnny sat there, finally making eye contact with Dally, he knew he didn't deserve any love. 16 and he already hated himself, hated who he was,  and hated who he was becoming. He'd end up like just another hood, drowning himself in whiskey and the sicking sweet smell of a girl's perfume. His shy, caring nature would dissolve like salt in water over time. He'd become cold to everything.Johnny's parents kick him out once more and Dally finds him at the lot.Enjoy my sorry excuse for a slightly angsty fic





	The Lot, Dally, and Mushroom Stew

It was another crisp night in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Johnny Cade sat in the lot, staring at the stars with such interest that he didn't notice the blonde greaser to his left.  
"Johnny," Dally sighed, walking up to the boy. He hesitated, but finally sat down in the dirt. "You're not useless." Neither met each other's eyes. The two greasers merely sat in silence, Dally scowling at the soil with such overwhelming hatred and Johnny only staring at the older boy's clenched fists. "Damn it, Johnny."  
"Sorry, Dal."  
"God- Shit. Don't be apologizing." He ran his hand through his unruly blond hair. "It ain't your place. You haven't done nothin' wrong." Johnny shook his head.  
"I'm always doing something wrong," he said with a shrug. "My folks think that at least."  
"Your folks ain't nothing but drunk bastards." Johnny flinched. His voice was harsh, brimming with disgust and raw enmity. "Don't listen to them Johnnycake. They ain't know shit."  
"Don't be like that Dal." Jonny hugged his knees and rested his head on them. Dally still hadn't moved from his position; fists clenched, eyes snarling and actually shaking with rage.  
"No Johnny," he snarled. "Don't stand up for those assholes. They wouldn't stand up for you would they?" When Johnny did reply, he snorted indignantly. "Tuff enough." Dally finally raised his head and swore underneath his breath when he noticed the other's eye's flashing with sorrow. "You don't need those sorry excuse for parents. Ya got Pony, and Soda, and Darry, and Two-bit, and Steve, and me."  
But it ain't the same, Johnny thought bitterly. He hated this. He hated how every damn time he'd be thrown out, cursed at, yelled at, and beaten an inch from his life. And every damn time, he'd be crawling back to that fucking house for just a moment of their love. But as Johnny sat there, finally making eye contact with Dally, he knew he didn't deserve any love. 16 and he already hated himself, hated who he was, and hated who he was becoming. He'd end up like just another hood, drowning himself in whiskey and the sicking sweet smell of a girl's perfume. His shy, caring nature would dissolve like salt in water over time. He'd become cold to everything.  
"Jonnycake?" Johnny blinked, and sudden Dally had moved closer to him with concern brimming in his eyes. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were heavy. Damn it Johnny, couldn't hold it in till Dally left could ya?  
"Sorry." He rubbed his wet eyes. "I'm awful."  
"No Johnny. If anyone's awful, It's me. Oh, shut yer trap. Don't both with an excuse. Your the gang's pet, the best outta all of us. And if anyone tells ya different, I'll hunt them down myself. You hear me?"  
"Yeah," Johnny murmured softly. Dally's shoulder rubbed against his own. It was an odd, but not unwelcomed sense of comfort for the nervous boy. Dally never touched anyone, unless it was with his fist. It wouldn't be much, compared to Sodapop's bone-crushing tackles or Ponyboy's emotional hugs. But Johnny found himself more than content with the simple gesture. The boy whispered a quiet "thanks" but Dally didn't respond. He knew the older greaser heard him anyway. While he adored comforting in Ponyboy's quiet voice, sometimes the calm but harsh demeanor Dally carried with him was all he needed. The silence wasn't odd or awkward. Just perfect for the both of them.  
"Johnny," The blonde whispered, almost as if it were a secret.  
"Hmm?"  
"It's getting late, and no, you're sure as hell not sleeping here on my watch." Johnny swallowed a yawn. "Don't ya got school or something tomorrow?" He nodded, and Dally stood up with a stretch.  
"We're going to Darry's," he announced. Johnny hummed and stood up. The two climbed up the lot and began the silent walk to the Curtis house. Johnny stayed closer to Dally then usually, something which the older greaser didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he just didn't point it out. Either way, Johnny was grateful.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The lights flickered through the house before them, proving Johnny right. Two-bit and Steve were probably there. He doubted Ponyboy was asleep yet. Dally knocked on the door, and Soda threw the door open. A lazy grin lay on his face, and his chocolate eyes danced.  
"Where's the beer?"  
"Don't be all harsh Dally, you know I don't drink." His gaze caught Johnny's and his smile faltered. "Come on in yall." Johnny bit the inside of his cheek but followed his two friends inside anyway. Two-bit had his legs dangling over the back of the couch and three crumpled beer cans with him. He watched the TV without blinking, and Johnny assumed Micky Mouse was on. Steve sat crossed legged, slipping and beer and smiling at the dancing lights from the TV. "Look who I found!" Soda barked. He slid through the door frame, passing Darry who was busy cooking and Ponyboy who sat at the table scribbling down his homework.  
"The whole gang's here," Steve laughed, swinging around his beer. Pony glanced up at the two and smiled.  
"Hey Johnnycake." Johnny gave a half-hearted wave and shaky grin. Soda tossed Dally a beer and jumped onto the couch.  
"What'd I miss?" Dally asked. He didn't move to sit down and stood next to Johnny.  
"Nothing much, Darry's making mushroom stew," Soda said. He glanced upwards and, seeing Two-bit transfixed at the TV, flicked his noise. "Ay, Sleeping Beuty, you hungry?"  
"Darry." Johnny glanced up at Dally's voice. Darry stood, holding a wooden spoon over a boiling pot of stew. He motioned for Dally to come into the kitchen without a word. "Go talk to Pony alright?" Johnny nodded and sat down at the table. He watched the older greaser's through the doorway talking in hushed voices.  
"Hey Johnny, you alright there?" He nearly jumped at Ponyboy's voice. He was staring at him and twirling a pencil in his hand.  
"Yeah, a bit tired. Bit hungry. That all." Pony hummed in response and glanced at the kitchen. Johnny knew he didn't believe him, but he said nothing.  
"Well, stew's ready!" Darry called. He and Dally haf stopped talking, and the blonde had found his way on the couch. Soda scrambled to his feet and bounded into the kitchen. His dirty grey socks slid against the kitchen title. Two-bit and Dally followed.  
"Don't bother," Ponyboy said why Johnny stood up. "I'll get ya some."  
The next half hour was spent laughing and watching the white and black pictures flashing on the TV. Even Darry smiled from where he sat on the couch. Dally's usually grim smirk was replaced with an amused grin. Eventually, Darry turned off the TV and herded everyone either out of the house or into bed. Two-bit passed out on the armchair, and no one had the heart to wake him. Ponyboy and Sodapop had already left for bed, leaving only Steve, Dally, Darry, and Johnny sitting in the living room.  
"Well, I'm heading out," Steven announced with a yawn. Darry nodded, and the greaser strolled out the door.  
"I'll be off too." Dally looked up at Johnny when he got to his feet.  
"You're sleeping here, kid. Don't both arguing." Darry nodded.  
"Take my bed," he said softly. "I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure Johnnycake. Now get into bed." Johnny sent the two greasers a thankful smile before leaving to the bedroom. The mattress itself wasn't soft, and the sheets weren't the warmest.  
But for some reason, Johnny Cade found himself happier than he's been in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed c:.


End file.
